A Shattered Gem
by LapisLazuilly
Summary: Even though Lapis is now free from Jasper, it still feels as though she is being held captive. The weight on her shoulders is so strong, she is not sure how much longer she can take being apart from Jasper.


A Shattered Gem

Summary: Even though Lapis is now free from Jasper, it still feels as though she is being held captive. The weight on her shoulders is so strong, she is not sure how much longer she can take being apart from Jasper.

A/N: This story is how I feel like Alone at Sea should've been. Based around Lapis and Jasper and Steven along with the other gems

Chapter One: Missing Her

"I miss her." Lapis looked away from Steven who looked heart broken by her words. She knew he would take this hard, after everything that Jasper did to them. Did to her. She missed her. She missed being a fusion. Being a part of something that made her feel different, special. It was something that confused her. Something so new and yet it wasn't.

"H..How could you miss her?.. after.. after everything she has done to you?!" Steven shouted as he backed away from Lapis. He felt his hands tremble. Knowing that he was going to loose someone close. He hated loosing people.. well Gems.

"S-Steven.. I.." Lapis almost lost her balance as she felt the boat shake. She knew something was wrong. Steven was too close to the edge. She had to get him out of there before something dangerous happened.

"Steven please you need to get out of here.. go be with your dad. It will be safer there!" Lapis said desperately before she felt the boat dip slightly. She grabbed Steven's hand before he fell of the boat.

"What's going on?" Steven asked worried. He looked at Lapis, Lapis knew what it was that was shaking their boat. Steven had a feeling of who it was as well but he wasn't about to leave Lapis. He would fight. Even if it meant hurting someone he cared about because that is something that his mother would do in a situation like this.

"I knew I would find you here." Jasper growled as she climbed up standing in front of the runt and Lapis. A smirk grew on her face seeing the kid still scared at the sight of her it made her feel better.

"Go AWAY!" Steven shouted at Jasper, he squirmed trying to get out of Lapis's grasp. He didn't want them to fuse and if that happened. He wouldn't know what to do.

"Shut it runt!" Jasper snarled before turning her attention back to Lapis. It was hard for her to show feelings of any kind around others. Lapis was the only one she would show any feelings to. Lapis changed her and she felt different, she didn't feel complete without Malachite.

"What do you want Jasper?" Lapis asked shyly she rubbed her arm after she placed Steven back down to the floor.

"I want to form Malachite again. I came all this way.. to ask you. To fuse with me once more. Please Lapis." Jasper looked at Lapis as though she was begging for her. Lapis looked down at Steven who was shaking yet tears were forming in his eyes. She had grown close to Steven. The thought of being the one that made him cry hurt her. But she needed Jasper.

"Lapis.. please." Steven said almost brokenly. Jasper growled before walking over to the kid and kicking him out of the way. " I said shut it!" Jasper growled again. Steven felt himself hit the floor hard feeling his gem crack slightly. Lapis gasped she made a move to go help Steven who didn't even move at that point.

"Don't bother with that runt." Jasper said as she took Lapis's hand. "Say you will fuse with me. Become Malachite. And I promise I won't hurt you again. But if that runt tries one more time, I will hurt you if you try to help him." Jasper said with an evil snark. She looked at Lapis who was trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Fine.." Lapis said staring back at Jasper. Her glass eyes had tears forming but she didn't want Jasper to see how weak she was.

Jasper smirked as she took Lapis, she twirled Lapis around once before forming with her. "Now that feels much better." Jasper said as they formed Malachite. She looked at Steven who was still unconscious.

"Shall we take this run as our prize?"Malachite chuckled darkly as she grabbed Steven taking the kid down to the bottom of the ocean.

-S.T.E.V.E.N.U.N.I.V.E.R.S.E-


End file.
